


Wrong Move

by Narcissus_In_Chains



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_In_Chains/pseuds/Narcissus_In_Chains
Summary: Poppy expects Tora at her door, but gets an unpleasant and very unwelcome surprise.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161





	Wrong Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of Midnight Poppy Land. All characters belong to the amazing Lilydusk. Take 2 on writing. No humor this time and this will probably be a 2 part. Also it's short, I apologize. Part 2 will be longer, I promise!

_Bzzzt._ Poppy's phone alerted her to the text message. Picking up her phone, she giggled at the name on her screen. Tora. She'd been on cloud 9 since she kissed him on the rooftop a few days ago. He didn't reject her, he'd just pulled her closer. She was in bliss until she realized what she'd done. It really surprised her when he'd messaged her later on that night and the next day. She was drunk off her giddiness. It had only been a quick kiss. Just a peck, nothing too sensual but it still sent her reeling. She gasped as she realized she'd had the phone pressed to her lips for the past minute. Thankfully, unlike Tora, her phone was safe from being thrown down the stairs after her little moment. Looking at her phone, she smiled when she read the text. " _I'll see you in 30 minutes."_ She squeed to herself and went to sit out on her balcony to enjoy the sunshine. "See...you...soon" she said outloud as she typed. Smiling up in the warm air, she felt peaceful.   


The weather outside was too perfect and she took the moment to water and baby her plants. Grabbing a book, she sat outside to read a few chapters until Tora got there. A few minutes had passed when she heard a hard knock at the door. "Oh. That was really fast." She jumped off the seat that she had dubbed Tora's throne and jogged her way to the door. Quickly undoing her locks she flung her door open to greet the man at the door, only to have her happiness shot down by a ping of disdain when she saw the person standing at her door. Of course, Tora had just texted her not even 10 minutes ago. He wouldn't have been here so soon, even with his speeding skills. "Julri."  
  
"Popsicle," he started. Poppy stared at him, seeing still fresh hickeys around the nape of his neck. She could feel her fists balling up. "Listen, can we talk? I really messed up." Poppy couldn't help but scoff. "Julri, I don't think-" he cut her off. "I know, Popsicle I know. I didn't think we could make it either, but listen," he went to take her hand and she moved it away from him. She didn't want him touching her. "I love you, Poppylan. We were meant to be. Mimi wasn't anything." _Apparently she's still something_ , Poppy thought, eyeing the marks on his skin. "Can you let me in, Poppy? Please?" He grabbed her hand and held it, his grip tightening as she tried to jerk away from him. "No, Julri." She took her hand to shove him back a bit and got her hand back. " I don't want you here and I don't care about what you have to say. You can leave now," she stated shutting the door.

Julri moved his foot fast enough to get his foot into her apartment. "Poppy, I _won't_ let you shut me out. We've been together so many years. Please?" He shoved her front door open, knocking Poppy to the floor. He mumbled to himself and tried to extend his hand to help her up. When she didn't accept his help, stomped his foot on the floor. "Damn it, Poppy! Why won't you let me near you?!" he yelled. He stomped his way closer to her and she scuttled back, "get away from me, Julri!" she screamed. Julri stiffened and went pale.  
  
\---  
Tora heard yelling from Poppys hall coming up the stairs. _What the fuck?_ Maybe someone had their TV up too loud. As he got closer to Poppy's room, he saw her door was wide open and some little fuck was yelling at her. "Get away from me, Julri!" That was Poppy. His Poppy. He walked into the apartment quietly to see some surfer college boy looming over his Bobby. His rage fueled by the sight of seeing her cornered on the fucking floor by this dipshit. He had thought about pulling his gun out, but he didn't want to freak Poppy out and at this angle, he couldn't tackle the guy or else he'd chance them running into her. The guy took another step towards her, bringing his right arm back and Tora grabbed the guys shoulder, a firm grip.  
  
"I wouldn't fuckin' do that if I were you," Tora said through grit teeth, his fingers digging into Julris skin. 


End file.
